


Crimson

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Emperor Hux, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Kylo Ren and Emperor Hux talk about the fate of the previous Emperor.  Written for a '300 words or less' tumblr prompt.





	

Hux adjusted the shoulder pads beneath his cape, admiring the vivid crimson of the lining. The galaxy needed to see Armitage Hux the General _,_  Armitage Hux the _Emperor_ , and not some dandy in Arkanisian finery - yet his skepticism over the tailor’s choice of colour had been unwarranted. It provided the perfect accompaniment to his sleek, charcoal parade uniform.

He caught a glimpse of Kylo Ren in the mirror, looming at the doorway. He still wore his mask, but Hux could sense the conflict bubbling beneath. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

“Afraid you won’t find your _place_ here, Lord Ren? I’m sure I can find _some_ use for you.”

“Oh, you might be the Emperor now, but I’m not afraid _of_ you.” Ren almost sounded like he was laughing. “I’m afraid _for_ you. I’m sure you recall just how many assassination attempts were made on the previous Emperor.”

“Yes, and I recall _who_ killed him.” Ren tightened his grip on the hilt of his lightsaber and grit his teeth, the sound pouring from his mask like static.

“A moment of weakness in the face of his past. Need I remind you that _I_ have proven I will not make the same mistake?” Hux turned to face him as he pulled on his gloves.

“Any reminder of your devotion to the Empire is _more_ than welcome.”


End file.
